No Ocean Deeper
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: *AU:KIRGE* It seems that Kid has been trapped as a prisoner on a ship by a very unexpected person who feels that Kid has to make up for her past mistakes. Will Kid go free or will someone keep her from setting her feet on solid ground? Please R&R!!
1. Pilfer

****

MimiKitty: Heys everyone! I've finally returned to this section! ::does victory dance:: Sorry I haven't written in this section for a long time….I've been trying to figure some stuff out about building websites, and school hasn't given me a lot of free time to write! But I'm back now and that's all that matters! Well as you can see this is a new story, and your all probably wondering what happened to my infamous fic, Cerulean Sky's! Well don't you worry about that! The final chapter should be out very soon! Well hope you like my latest fic! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Yea…I don't own Chrono Cross….actually when I think about I don't own a lot of this….::shrugs shoulders:: probably for good reason!

****

No Ocean Deeper

By: MimiKitty

****

*Prologue* 

The ocean winds howled softly causing the large boat to rock back and forth along the never ending rolling waves. The wind blew the clouds over the bright glow of the blue and red moons. Even as the night grew darker the remaining stars continued to dance across the night sky and light up a pair of lifeless cerulean eyes.

The owner of these eyes continued to be forced across the wooden planks of the ships deck and without warning the rowdy gripping her arm struck her cheek. She stopped and closed her eyes allowing her new cut to cry out the tears that she dared not shed from her eyes. 

"Don't you dare stop you wench, or I'll make sure to leave you a better looking scar across that other cheek of yours!" he mocked.

He met the gaze of the woman he was bringing to the captain.

"You strike me again and you'll live to regret it…" she stated simply, allowing her gaze to finally stop the fool from making another remark.

The rowdy man looked at her a bit skeptically then laughed. His alcohol stenched breath surrounded the woman and another scornful look was shot at him.

"Hahahahahaha! And what could a pathetic girl like you do to me!" he continued to laugh.

The girl escaped his grasp quickly and swiftly kicked his abdomen. She stood over the now wheezing man and softly chuckled at his weakness.

She turned her back to him and began to walk herself to the captain.

"H-hey…" the man muttered to the figure walking away from him.

She turned her head around and brushed the few strands of hair that had mixed with the blood on her cheek. She looked at the man clutching his stomach and turned away heading to her new destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Pilfer

A pair of interested dark blue orbs stared at the female that had entered his cabin, his eyes constantly looking up and down her figure. His eyes darted to the freshly drawn blood on her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked as he rushed to her side, running his finger along the outline of the cut.

She moved back far enough to look into his ocean blue eyes, "I want out….NOW!" she said forcibly.

He moved his hand away from her face and turned his back to her. He walked behind his desk and adjusted his oil lamp as he sat in his chair.

"Now…who did this to you?" the concerned man asked as he flicked a few dark blue strands away from his eyes.

The young woman walked up to him and slammed her bound hands on his desk.

"I want my freedom! NOW!" she screamed dangerously.

"Now Kid…we've been through this a thousand times already…" he said without any hesitation, "You stole something from me…now you have to pay for your wrong doing…" he said as he gave her a joyful smile.

Kid groaned in frustration, "Don't you think I've suffered enough!?"

He looked at the cut on her cheek once again, "Well I know for a fact that I told my men not to harm a single hair on that pretty little head of yours. Now who did this?"

Kid stared dangerously into his playful ocean blue eyes, "You should know that it doesn't matter any more!"

He turned away from her gaze and began to reorganize his desk.

"I know…poor guy…maybe I should have warned him that you were a special woman," he said as he finished rolling up one of his maps.

Kid rolled her eyes, "Well since your still not going to let me off this blasted ship, what the hell did you want me here for then?"

"Just to see how your stay has been," he said.

"Cut the shit and tell me why you wanted me here."

"Now no need to be cursing, you'll be out of here as soon as you pay for what you've done," the man said as he stood up.

"What the hell do you think your doing oh great captain?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"Well if it was okay with you, I would like to accompany you back to your quarters," the man said as he gently hooked his arm around Kid's arm. 

Kid scowled and looked away from him as he led her out of the room.

"Come on Kid! I promise I'll let you free when I know I don't have to worry about your well being anymore," he said while he guided Kid down a set of stairs.

They finally came to a door, and the man pulled a key from his pocket. He jammed the key into the hole and turned it. The door swung open to reveal a well furnished room. The man closed the door behind them, and grabbed Kid's hands in his own. His eyes studied the shocked expression on her face, but moved down to view the knot that held her hand together.

"Hmmmm…have you been taunting my crew again?" he asked as he began to loosen the knot in the rope.

"Well…" Kid began innocently.

He pulled the rope off her wrists and watched as Kid rubbed her wrists gingerly.

"You see if your nicer to them they won't have a reason to want to kill you," he said as he flashed a gorgeous smile.

"If I'm nice to them then will you let me go?" she asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

The man knew that if he continued to look into her eyes that he would eventually give in to her demands. He unwillingly averted his gaze.

"We'll see about that," he said as he grabbed a cloth and dipped it into a pitcher of water that sat on a table near the bed. He sat down on the comfortable mattress and beckoned Kid to sit beside him.

Kid sat next to him and closed her eyes when she felt the wet cloth rub against her wounded cheek. He placed the cloth down and examined her once again.

"Now I hope you won't be causing anymore problems," he said as he made his way to the door, "cause you know, the more problems you cause the more time you'll have to spend on my ship."

She didn't bother to look at him as he opened the door to leave.

"No good night?" he asked as looked for her reaction.

"Heh heh heh…good night…Sergey!" she said trying to contain her laughter.

Serge's cheeks burned at the mention of his pet name, "How'd you…"

"Let's just say that you suck at clearing off your desk," she said as she tossed a crumpled up piece of paper.

He smoothed out the paper and read the letter that he had picked up at the dock not to long ago, "KID!!"

"What's wrong Sergey? Afraid that you've finally met your match?" Kid said as she went under her bed sheets.

Serge looked at her one last time and chuckled, "Heh heh heh…if only you knew who you were up against little one."

"Littl'un!!" she screamed.

"Good night!" Serge said as he closed the door and locked it. He listened to Kid's burst of rage from the other side of door.

"Serge! You hear me now!!! I'll make you regret the day you were born! You'll wish that you never spoke my name!! I promise you this!!"

****

To be continued…

Chapter 2: What exactly did Kid do to get herself stuck in such a place? Why is Serge constantly pissing Kid off? Is there something more then just a stolen object? Will Serge keep his promise?? All in good time my fellow readers!

****

MimiKitty: Well the first chapter's done! Hope you guys liked…I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as I'm done with Cerulean Sky's so keep your eyes out for it! Remember be nice and review your opinion of this new story! Ja ne!


	2. What You've Stolen

****

MimiKitty: Omigod!! I can't believe I left a fic like this without another chapter. My apologizes. Anyway…after recollecting my thoughts I was able to come up with another spiffy chapter! Whoo hoo!

****

Disclaimer: …..hmmm…yes I don't own Chrono Cross…what a damn shame.

****

Chapter 2: What You've Stolen

Beads of sweat poured down Kid's face as she continues to thrash her head against her pillows. Her legs kicked away her blankets and her mouth opened to let out a cry of desperation. Within a minute her eyes snapped open and she sat up from where she lay.

Kid looked around the empty cabin room and sighed as she brought her hand up to wipe away the beads of sweat that stuck her hair to her face. Kid swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pressed her feet to the cold wooden floor. She stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Her hand reached for the cold metal knob, but to no avail, she could not twist it open.

"If only they learned," she said as she pulled a pin out of her hair.

She took the pin and began jamming it into the keyhole. In a matter of minutes she heard a click and she continued to proceed outside on to the deck.

"I could so easily get odd this boat if it weren't for Serge," she hissed as she balled her hands into fists, "I wish I could just twist that pretty little head off his shoulders and…"

"Do what with it I may ask?" she heard from behind her.

It was no mistake. She knew that soft velvety voice of the youth who stood behind her.

She giggled, "Oh…you wouldn't want to know."

Kid leaned her arms against the rails of the deck. The cool breeze eliminated the remained sweat marks from her face. Without warning a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and a lean body pressed up against her. She closed her eyes and took in the intoxicating aroma of the ocean he carried around with him. Within seconds she removed herself from his prison and stared into the warm blue eyes of her intruder.

"You can't even leave me alone for one minute you hentai!" Kid let out in an exasperated breath.

"And if I did I wouldn't be able to have fun," Serge said in a mock innocent voice.

"Why are you here any way?" she asked as she looked away from him and returned her gaze to the ocean.

"Well if you really want to know I was just about to call it a night when I saw this beautiful girl standing right where you were…" he said with a smirk enjoying how Kid seemed to squirm uncomfortably at the thought, "Anyway I saw you and wanted to know if you saw which way she went," Serge finished while watching Kid's eye twitch sporadically.

"You know…you are so…so…so!!!" Kid began as she was about explode in his face with a chain of unpleasant words.

Serge ignored her raging temper and felt a chilling breeze. He watched as Kid wrapped her arms around her bare skin, still glaring daggers at the young teen. Serge smiled warmly making Kid freeze in place.

"I guess we can't keep talking out here. You might catch a cold. And the gods only know what you might do in a situation like that."

Kid's heart began to melt at the sight of his smile.

"Well I guess being somewhat considerate has to count as something…" she said as she followed his retreating form, which was leading Kid to his cabin.

Serge slowed his pace to allow Kid to catch up.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" he said with a mischievous grin.

Kid narrowed her eyes, "Don't even get any ideas you pervert…"

Serge soon found himself in front of his door and grabbed the knob, "You know I can't help it."

Kid watched as he twisted the knob and swung the door open. Her cerulean eyes took in the lavishness of his cabin.

"I had to swindle so many to get this place looking like it does," he said proudly as he walked in.

He turned and noticed that Kid was still in awe. He beckoned her with his hand and he watched as she aimlessly made her way into the room.

"Now I can't leave you by yourself anymore. You have this terrible habit of trying to escape, and I just can't have that," he said as he stood in front of her.

Kid looked up and got lost in his beautiful eyes not knowing exactly what to say.

Serge knew his limits, so he brought his hand up and gently caressed her face, "You just have no idea the importance of what you stole from me young lady."

Kid snapped out of her trance and stepped away from his touch, "All because I swiped some stupid…dagger from you!? That's what you keep telling me! I can't believe you have me locked away in this ship just because I stole a damned dagger from you! I was gonna trade it in for money to feed myself you jerk!"

Serge turned his gaze away from Kid not wanting to admit that the dagger was not the reason she was still here, "Kid…you stole none the less…and more importantly you stole from me."

Kid sighed, "So what now!? You're gonna baby sit me until I finally go to sleep!? Serge mark my words…I will escape this blasted ship!"

Serge kept his back to her, "I won't let that happen…I promise," he said as he turned around to her smiling at her.

Kid swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight. She slowly walked over to his bed and looked at him skeptically.

"I swear…if I walk up in the morning and I see you in this same bed with me…god help yea," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Serge held up his hands defensively, "I only joke around…I wouldn't do anything like that unless of course you asked me too," he said with a wink.

After much protesting and complaints Kid finally tired herself out. Serge sat by herself and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He sat there entranced at the beauty before him. He tried to resist, but his hesitating hand found it's way back against her warm cheek. He gently caressed it in his hand not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

"You have no idea what you've stolen from me my fair Kid. You can always replace a dagger, but a stolen heart…that's just irreplaceable," he said softly as he reluctantly removed his hand, "And for that I can't let you escape. As long as you have my heart I will keep you here."

****

MimiKitty: And that would be the end of another spiffy chapter. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner.


End file.
